


Tequila Thoughts and Miss Used Time

by paigeeyovkoff



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeeyovkoff/pseuds/paigeeyovkoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I figured, after the case with Talbot, he wasn't going to come back" "Jack?" she nodded in reply, he sighed before shaking his head, "If he left you, then why would he come back, Kens, he's damaged you so much by leaving"... -Rated T for Alcohol Abuse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila Thoughts and Miss Used Time

**Tequila Thoughts and Miss Used Time**

**Words** : 853  
 **Couple** : Special Agent Kensi Blye and Detective Marty Deeks.  
 **TV Show** : NCIS: Los Angeles  
 **Spoilers**? Season O2 Episode 'Disorder'.  
 **Disclaimer** : NCIS: Los Angeles was created by Shane Brennan.

…

Kensi Blye didn't drink.

Well, she didn't drink  _much_ , so when her partner was called to the local bar to pick her up, it became a problem.

Marty smelt the stingy, stale beer even before he set foot in the bar. Cigarette smoke added to the smell as he passed a group of junkies out the front.

'It's a rookie cop's dream,' he thought to himself, looking around the bar once.

The pool tables were surrounded with used cigarette butts, marks chipped into the wood. Tables had blood stains and broken hinges from God knows how many bar fights that went on in this place. Even to the LAPD detective, who had grown up in a  _horrible_  neighbourhood, he'd seen better bars.

"Oi! You Deeks?" the bartended shouted at him.  
"That'd be me," he smiled politely, "Where is she?"  
"Back room," the man point over his shoulder, "when she knocked out toothless over there, I had to calm 'er down. You were number one on 'er speed dial, figured you would take 'er."  
"How much did Kensi drink?"  
"'Ole bottle o' tequila," he shrugged.  
"She down the  _whole_ bottle?" his eyes widened.  
"With some help from Barney."  
"Dammit Kensi," the LAPD detective muttered, walking around the bar towards the backroom, "what have yo done to yourself?"

The back room was  _a lot_  better than the bar itself, but the alcohol smell was worse. The worst thing about the room was the sleeping form of his partner.

She was curled up in a small ball, her hair cascading over her face. As he got closer to her sleeping form, he could smell the mixture of her perfume from the day and the tequila she had been drinking.

Deeks couldn't contain a smile as he slowly picked her up. She curled herself into his chest, placing a hand on his arm. Her eyes fluttered, looking up at him once before sighing and closing her eyes once more.

He placed a twenty dollar note on the counter, murmuring a thankyou as he carried her out of the bar. When he placed her in the backseat, letting her lie down, he knew something had to have happened.

Kensi had spent Thanksgiving and Christmas Eve with him, because their last case had ruined her holiday plans to drive to Seattle to see family.

Now, nearly a week after New Years, she was over the top drunk on tequila, and he was needing to pick her up from a corner bar, after she got into a fight with a guy nicknamed 'toothless'.

That was  _not_  the Kensi Blye he knew.

…

The front door to Kensi's apartment was locked, but her spare key was hidden underneath one of her plant pots.

Deeks had only been to Kensi's house one. When he dropped her off on the night of Christmas Eve, after the two had helped out at the local soup kitchen. Even then, he had kept to the boundaries of her living room.

She was only waking up as he carried her through the house towards her bedroom, and laid her down on the bed.  
"Deeks," she murmured, her speech still slurred.  
"I'll get you an aspirin," he told her, pulling the sheet up to cover her body. She murmured something incoherently as he left to find her bathroom.

Kensi waited for him, trying not to fall asleep. She wanted to explain herself, her actions, why she was doing something as foolish as this.

When he returned, she placed the aspirin pill in her mouth, taking a mouthful of water.  
"Are you insane?" he asked her, shaking his head, "a whole bottle of tequila, Kens? Are you  _trying_  to kill yourself?"  
"No."  
"Then why'd you do it? Why didn't you call me instead?" he continued.  
"I don't know," she sighed, "I'd had enough."  
"What is this about? Kens, there had to be a reason."  
"I figured, after the case with Talbot, he wasn't going to come back"  
"Jack?" she nodded in reply, he sighed before shaking his head, "If he left you, then why would he come back, Kens, he's damaged you  _so much_ by leaving, he would never have the guts to come back."  
"That doesn't stop me from hoping," Kensi reminded him.  
"Get come sleep, I'll see you in the morning," he told her, walking towards the bedroom door.  
"Deeks," she said suddenly, causing him to turn around, "why did you come get me?"  
"You're my partner, and I don't think I'd want a hung-over Kensi Blye backing  _anyone_  up in the field," he chuckled, "why?"  
"No reason," she tried to smile, "thank you."  
"Anything for you partner, now get some sleep, I'll have to pick you up, won't I?"  
"Probably," she laughed quietly as he left the room.

…

Kensi Blye didn't drink.

So it was a surprise for her when she walked into OPS the next morning, with a massive headache. That Callen and Same were gloating; while Deeks was only smiling, as he remember how calm she looked asleep, and the fact that she had  _knocked out_  a guy almost  _four times_  her size…

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys that was just an 'off the top of the head' thing. I didn't plan it or anything, so it probably stinks. Just to let you know, it totally didn't go where I thought it would go, so it is totally off the original books.
> 
> Thankyou!


End file.
